1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connecting cleaning tool that cleans the joining end face of an optical connector with a cleaning body such as a fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
When connecting an optical connector, if grime, a foreign material or the like is attached to a joining end face, it causes damage at the time of connection and disconnection, an increase in transmission loss, or the like. For this reason, it is necessary to clean the joining end face prior to the butt-joint connection.
For cleaning of the joining end face of the optical connector, an optical connector cleaning tool that wipes away grime or the like by bringing a cleaning body such as a fabric into contact with the joining end face is used (for example, refer to PCT International Publication No. 2008/108278).
This kind of optical connector cleaning tool has an extension portion that is inserted into an optical connector, and at the distal end of the extension portion causes the cleaning body to make contact with the joining end face of the optical connector.
As a member that an optical connector cleaning tool cleans, there is an optical connector that has a plurality of connector receiving holes. Also, sometimes the optical connector cleaning tool cleans a plurality of optical connectors.
In this way, in the case of a structure that has a plurality of connector receiving holes, since it is necessary to clean the cleaning object (optical plug and the like) in the plurality of optical connector receiving holes one at a time, the work is time consuming.